1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a filtration apparatus header frame, and specifically relates to a filtration unit for ease of insertion into a holding frame.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Filter elements can be used to provide clean fluid, such as air, to or from various devices. Such devices can include gas turbines. Filter elements can include mini-pleat filters and pocket filters. Filter elements can be held in place in a filtration apparatus by a filtration unit that rests in a filter frame within the filtration apparatus. However, new, more efficient filter elements have differing overall shapes which can provide installation difficulties or prevent installation of more efficient filter elements altogether. These difficulties discourage possible retrofits of existing filtration equipment with more efficient filter elements. Furthermore, the installation difficulties can result in reduced efficiency of the filtration apparatus when retrofitted with new filter element designs or cause damage to the filter elements. As a result, there are benefits for continual improvements in filter technologies so as to address these and other issues.